Zamora
. The founding nation was a hybrid group called Zhemri, but their descendants are called Zamorans or Zamorians. Since time out of mind, Zamora has stood as a pround and independent nation. In more primitive days, the warlike Hybori could never quite conquer it, so they settled down to form kingdoms of their own. During Conan's times, Zamora stands poised uneasily, between the Hyboreans and the rising empire of Turan to the east. Thus, mercenary armies, with their dubious loyalty, are not allowed within its cities' walls, and are made to feel unwelcomed even in the hinterlands. There is no known state-religion. The city of Arenjun worships Bel the god of thieves, that of Yezud worships a Spider-God. Yezud's religious ceremonies include human sacrifice and "orgiastic rites". The better known Arenjun, City of Thieves, is a crossroads for thieves and hired killers from all countries. The capital city is Shadizar, "the City of Wickedness", which attracts those seeking a variety of vices. Fleeing from Yezud, all the seekers of the amulet of Tolometh received a different vision of the place where each shard was hidden . At the foot of the Zamoran steppes, Conan was assaulted by a kid named Veden Kamal, wanting revenge for his three older brothers, who were killed in battle by the Cimmerian. Wishing to learn swordsmanship from Conan, Veden Kamal offered to guide him to the Jewelled Sword of Tem, and escorted the barbarian to Maheeva's roost, who told them the way to retrieve the magical artifact . Some time later, in an oasis not far from Shadizar where the Free Companions set up their camp, Conan was kidnapped by the assassins of the Night Cult and brought back to their wooden temple in the capital. He was then grabbed by the Night-Goddess, who flew him off to her cave, where she planned on mating with him, then feeding him to her young. Conan was at first enraptured by her hypnotic gaze, but he managed to overpower her control and ultimately destroyed her . When Conan finally returned to the mercenary camp, he discovered to have been replaced by Milo as the new captain of the Free Companions. He was then captured and then left to his own fate, tied to a running horse. A dying Conan was eventually found and healed by Turghol, who was riding towards the Kezankian Pass . | PointsOfInterest = * Shadizar * Arenjun * Desert of Yondo * Kalandor * Kezankian Pass * Ong * Yezud * Zor Magreb | Residents = Kraggos (Earth-616) Kraggos delivered the fatal blow who knocked down Conan and allowed Milo, as the new captain of the Free Companions, to capture the Cimmerian . Maheeva (Earth-616) Maheeva was emprisoned within the stone walls of his roost by a Yueshi sorcerer's dark malediction. As the magic of the Jewelled Sword of Tem could free him, he told Conan and Veden Kamal the way to reach the artifact, hoping they would get it back to him . Former Residents Harach Gnar (Earth-616) Lord Harach Gnar dwelled in a citadel where he used to entertain the crowd with gladiatorial games. He also owned the dragon's egg, a fabled opal which was stolen by Conan and Kara . Harach Gnar was actually a tiny dragonlike creature who used the jewel as its nest; once in Zor Magreb, he reunited in his man-form vessel, conquered the Satrapy, and took Kara, Sligo and the satrap back to his citadel . Harach Gnar was eventually slain in its own arena by Conan . Hundolph (Earth-616) Hundolph was an Ophirean mercenary who tried to defend Conan when his captainship was replaced by Milo, but he was suddenly slain by Zorka . Night-Goddess (Earth-616) The Night-Goddess was the spawn of the original Night-God and a sacrificed human female. Flying over the wooden temple of Night Cult in Shadizar, she takes Conan. She took Conan and flew him off to her cave, where she planned on mating with him, then feeding him to her young. Conan was at first enraptured by her hypnotic gaze, but he managed to overpower her control and ultimately destroyed her . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hyboria